


circling a dying sun

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Chris and Isaac are alone in the aftermath.prompts: think and maddening





	circling a dying sun

Thinking about it – thinking about Allison’s death, Victoria’s death, that he’s alone now, that he’s lost his family – would just drive him mad. So Chris doesn’t. He focuses on what must be done. He helps to defeat the nogitsune and then he turns his attention to the grieving, teenage wolf that has made his apartment home.

“Isaac…” Chris knocks on Allison’s door, eyes instantly finding the boy on her bed. “I’m going to the store. Do you need something?”

“ _No._ ”

Chris frowns. “You need to take care of yourself.”

Isaac doesn’t twitch. “Leave me alone.  _Please_.”

Chris does.  _For now_.


End file.
